A vibration reduction apparatus is an apparatus which reduces image blur caused by vibrations and the like, by shift-driving in a plane orthogonal to the optical axis a portion of the imaging optical system. As such a vibration reduction apparatus, an apparatus is known where a pair of electromagnetic actuators are disposed separated by 90° about the optical axis of a vibration reduction lens group, and which carry out driving of the lens in their respective directions (for example, refer to Patent Document 1).
The vibration reduction apparatus disclosed in Patent Document 1 is provided with a baffle to mechanically prevent rotation about the center of gravity of a moveable portion to which a lens group for image vibration reduction is fixed. However, such a baffle is mainly a mechanical manufactured product and thus will have microscopic manufacturing errors, and as a result of these errors, is unable to completely suppress rotation of the image vibration reduction lens group. Therefore, the microscopic rotations which could not be completely suppressed destabilize the driving control of the image vibration reduction lens group of the vibration reduction apparatus.    Patent Document 1: Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2003-57707